


We're Talking About Dorian- A Modern Retelling.

by katsina



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Art, Bisexuality, Gay, High School, Love Triangles, M/M, Modern Retelling, Murder, My First Fanfic, Romance, Suicide, Theatre, Victorian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsina/pseuds/katsina
Summary: Henry, aka Harry, Basil and Dorian go to the same school. Henry doesn't commit to a single woman, known to the general public as a player. Basil is the best artist at the school, and finds inspiration in Dorian. And Dorian is flawless in every way. But when Basil finishes the portrait of Dorian Gray what will happen between the three of them? Especially when Dorian notices a change in the picture.





	1. The painting of the portrait.

**Author's Note:**

> “There is no such thing as a moral or an immoral book.  
> Books are well written, or badly written. That is all.”  
> ― Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray  
> This applies here as well, hope it isn't the latter. Enjoy!

Scene:  
[Art room in a high school after school. Basil, a praised student artist is sitting on a stool waiting for a friend when an acquaintance of his walks in.]  
Henry  
Basil, I just heard the news.  
Basil  
[Turns around and sighs in annoyance] What are you talking about?  
Henry  
Well that you're almost done with a painting of a very handsome male student, and I’m going to buy the painting.  
Basil  
[Puts face in hand] Dorian is my muse, you can’t just buy one of the paintings. This is going to be my masterpiece, and you can’t have it. Only the inspiration may keep the painting.  
Henry  
May I see how it is coming out?  
Basil  
[Considers this request for a moment] I suppose, but only when Dorian enters.  
Henry  
Perfect, and then maybe I can convince him to give me the painting.  
Basil  
You know you’re a real jerk, Harry.  
Henry  
[Not paying attention] What were you saying? What is this Dorian like anyways?  
Basil  
Well, he’s very charming, and it would be very disappointing if you had any influence on him. Because right now he’s… perfect.  
Henry  
Are you in love with him or something?  
Basil  
[Blunt] Yes, but I’m sure everyone is in love with him because he’s flawless. You’ll understand once you meet him.  
Henry  
No one is that perfect  
[The door to the art room opens, and Dorian Gray enters]  
Dorian  
Basil, so sorry if I’m late. I lost track of time modeling for photos in the photography club.  
Basil  
No… no you’re right on time. Sit down.  
(Dorian sits)  
Henry  
So Dorian what’s your deal?  
Dorian  
My deal?  
Henry  
Yes, Basil tells me that you are one of the most flawless people he has ever met. Exciting, charming, handsome, and intelligent. What do you say to this?  
Dorian  
I say this is false. I am nothing but an average student like you two. I’m quite normal.  
Henry  
Ah, I disagree.  
(Dorian intrigued) Dorian  
And why is that, Henry?  
(Henry walks behind Basil and looks at the painting) Henry  
Because this painting is flawless. But enough about you let’s talk more of me. Have you dated, Dorian?  
Dorian  
No I haven’t dated anyone yet.  
Henry  
Oh it’s dreadful. Unless you find the right woman. You see women are clingy if you date them, they want to talk, and have intimate connections. And me being a desirable man have been tracked down by a many women, but I am in a relationship with one who is not tying me down. So if I want to go out and explore others she doesn’t care.  
Dorian  
Fascinating!  
Basil  
Please don’t fill his head with ideas, Henry.  
Dorian  
No, Basil. Henry is quite exciting. I am exposed to the most boring people when I go home, but you have such an extravagant personality.  
Henry  
I try my best. Dorian I have just come up with a wonderful idea, we go see the theatre some night.  
Dorian  
I would love to go to the theatre with you Henry.  
Henry  
It’s settled then, would you join us Basil?  
Basil  
I don’t think I can… do anything ever again with you Henry.  
Henry  
Such a drama queen  
Basil  
I’ve completed it, I believe.  
(Dorian moves from his seat) Dorian  
May I see?  
(Basil motions him over) Basil  
Come take a look, see if you like it.  
(Dorian walks over and looks at the painting) Dorian  
This painting is flawless, Basil. You’ve outdone yourself.  
Basil  
You were my inspiration.  
Henry  
How much?  
Basil  
Excuse me?  
Henry  
I would like to buy this painting from you, Basil.  
Basil  
I’m sorry it’s not for sale. The painting belongs to Dorian for inspiring me to paint my best work.  
(Dorian steps closer to observe the work) Dorian  
I wish I could look as this painting for eternity. While this painting stays young, I will grow older and older. If only we could switch places.  
Basil  
But your eternal youth is forever encaptured in this painting.  
Dorian (looks at Basil melochlically, then at his watch)  
Oh! I must leave, you will send this painting to me when you have finished coating it?  
Basil  
Of course, goodbye Dorian.


	2. Henry realizes his feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian talks to Henry about his anxiety about the portrait. Henry realizes his feelings for Dorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot about this chapter~~

Scene- Dorian is out in the school courtyard, Henry right behind him  
Henry  
Wait, Dorian! What’s wrong?  
Dorian  
The painting troubles me. Maybe you can take it?  
Henry  
Basil won’t allow that.  
Dorian  
It just reminds me that one day I will grow old, and I will not be flawless and beautiful as I am now.  
Henry  
Well everyone grows old.  
Dorian  
You could never understand what it is like, for me to lose the one thing that I need to have.  
Henry  
Why?  
Dorian  
Once I lose my good looks I lose everything.  
Henry  
So enjoy being young. That’s what I do, if you don’t do everything you can do when your young then what’s the point of even being young? Might as well have been born old.  
Dorian(Chuckles)  
I like you Henry. I will enjoy being young and never grow old.  
Henry  
How will you accomplish that?  
Dorian  
The only way I know how. The way I’ve been taught to do things.  
Henry  
I want to know more about you Dorian Gray.


	3. Henry. V. Basil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry realizes that he likes Dorian, but as soon as he declares this Basil tells him that he like Dorian. So henceforth the love triangle is born. ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Nowadays people know the price of everything and the value of nothing.”   
> ― Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray

Scene-Henry reenters the art room, Basil is packing up his art supplies. Him and Henry are talking about Dorian, and other things…  
Henry  
I want to meet Dorian again.  
Basil  
I would rather you not.  
Henry  
Oh, Basil you think too little of me.  
Basil  
I think you think too much of yourself.  
Henry  
So, will you come to the theatre?  
Basil  
I’ll think about it, but it’s most likely a ‘no.’  
Henry  
I think I would like to seduce Dorian  
(Basil pauses this seems to disturb him) Basil  
I didn’t know you liked men.  
Henry  
Well of course I do, my love. I love all.  
Basil  
Not Dorian, though.  
Henry  
Especially Dorian.  
Basil  
Look Harry, Dorian is more than my inspiration…  
(Henry looks Basil up and down) Henry  
You two fucking?  
Basil  
Um… no but I would like to get to that point.  
Henry  
Oh, I see. Well I think I’ll still go for him.  
Basil  
You have a girlfriend!  
Henry  
Who? Victoria? She’s like a friend with benefits, she gets all the goods of being in a relationship without the commitment. After we are intimate we go our separate ways.  
Dorian  
You’re a awful person, Harry.  
Henry(Opens the door to leave the room)  
I have to see my uncle. Thanks for the chat, Basil, may the best man win.


	4. Fermor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry visits his uncle and finds out a bit about Dorian's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~ Thanks for the two kudos, WHOMSOEVER YOU ARE, I know it's not a lot but I really didn't expect to get any. Just because you know this isn't really a fandom... it should be though.

Scene- We start in a upper class house in the suburbs in London. Henry, aka Harry, is visiting his uncle.  
Henry(Knocks on the door, but enters the house without a reply).  
Hello, uncle!  
Lord Fermor  
Henry, so you’ve decided to come and visit me.  
Henry(taking a seat)  
Hilarious, I see you often and you know that. And because of that I need some of your knowledge.  
Fermor(Intrigued)  
On what?  
Henry  
What do you know of that Gray family? Specifically Dorian.  
Fermor  
Dorian, well he’s the son of a woman who married outside her rank. She was rich he was poor, really a timeless story.  
Everyone was in love with his mother, she was flawless like Dorian. In fact I believe Dorian’s father did not play a role in his biological making, that’s how similar she and Dorian are.Dorian’s grandfather hired an assassin to kill the father, and his grandfather being as rich as he was never tracked back to the crime. His mother is now dead, as well as his grandfather. I believe Dorian’s servant, Victor, is looking after him until he grows old enough to take care of the fortune he inherited himself.  
Henry  
Heh- I’m sure I would have gone for her.  
Fermor  
And I’m sure you would have ended up dead. While you are rich, Dorian’s grandfather was not a kind man.  
Henry  
Good thing he’s dead then.  
Fermor  
Will you be attending your aunt Agatha’s dinner party tonight?  
Henry  
I suppose I will… have you heard of who will be attending?  
Fermor  
Ah of course! I believe I heard Dorian Gray will be there.  
Henry  
Dorian, eh. Well then I will have to show up.  
Fermor  
I would like to meet this Dorian Gray too.  
Henry  
He is unlike any other. Should we get going, uncle?


	5. Henry Flirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Dorian attend Lady Agatha's dinner party, and Henry makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it.”   
> ― Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray

Scene- We are in a very large house, right outside of London. There is a dinner party with many aristocrats, mingling.  
Henry (enters with his uncle)  
Agatha, as extravagant as ever.  
Fermor  
Be kind Henry. Oh I spot Agatha, hang up my coat for me (hands Henry his coat).  
Henry (throws the coats at the servants standing next to him)  
Do your job.  
(Someone bumps into Henry)  
Excuse you?  
Dorian  
I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.  
Henry  
Dorian, Dorian Gray. It’s me, Henry Wotton, we met and talked today after school.  
Dorian (numb)  
Of course I remember. I have to admit I’m embarrassed seeing you here, I said some strange things in the courtyard.  
Henry  
I’ve already forgotten.  
(Dorian looks up at him and grins. Henry is enlightened on how to win Dorian’s heart.)  
Unless you want me to remember.  
Dorian  
Why would I want that?  
Henry (bends down and whispers in Dorian’s ear)  
You just seem into that type of thing.  
Lady Agatha(rings a bell)  
The servants are done preparing dinner.  
Henry  
Well let’s go, Dorian.  
Dorian (flushed)  
Yeah. Let’s go.  
(They make their way to the dining hall, people are chatting)  
Henry  
Dorian, where are you going after this?  
Dorian (startled)  
Um… home? Why?  
Henry  
Come home with me, I want to talk somewhere more private.  
(Henry joins the conversation)  
Lady Agatha, what were you talking about?  
Agatha  
Oh, well I was talking about the poverty that faces our country. The other day I saw a woman selling her body just to buy her son some clothes for school. How shameless, but also very sad. So I gave her some money. What do you think Henry?  
Henry (smirks)  
Agatha, I think you have no room to sympathize about this subject with this extravagant house of yours. And you could say the same for me, sure, but I sympathize with everything except suffering. Life is a game, and those people aren’t playing it right.


	6. Waiting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Henry chat while waiting for a car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “There is only one thing in the world worse than being talked about, and that is not being talked about.”   
> ― Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray

Scene- We are now outside of Lady Agatha’s house. Dorian and Henry are waiting for their car.  
Dorian(trying to make small talk)  
Do you know if Basil has finished coating my portrait yet?  
Henry  
Let’s not talk about Basil.  
Dorian (Complies)  
I didn’t know Agatha was your aunt, I visit her often.  
Henry (Looks at Dorian)  
There’s lots you don’t know about me.  
Dorian (blushes)  
Look, Henry, I don’t know what exactly is going on; and I’m not exactly sure why I’m going with you. But…  
(The car arrives)  
Henry(Goes towards the car and opens the door)  
What were you saying?  
Dorian (looks at Henry, then the car)  
Nothing, I’m excited to see where you live.


	7. Victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria barges into Henry's house when he has Dorian over. Victoria is quite taken with Dorian as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who haven't and for those of you who have read the book, there is a time between Lady Agatha's party and when Henry takes Dorian to his house. I know this. I didn't think the time, when they attend operas and other stuff would be exciting. Dorian's gonna meet Sibyl Vane later on, cause I know when they were attending all that theatre So I'm going a little out of order, but I think this flows working.

Scene- We enter a mansion right inside of London, a gate surrounds the area, and a large courtyard greets the characters as they enter the gate. They do not talk until they enter the home (if you could even call it that) which is covered wall to wall with lavish art.  
Henry  
Welcome to my home, let me call a servant to get your coat. (He rings a bell. And a servant rushes up the stairs, bows, and takes both of their coats).  
Dorian  
Your home makes mine look humble.  
Henry  
I’ll take that as a compliment, let’s go upstairs.  
(There is a sudden knocking at the door)  
Who? At this hour?  
(A servant rushes to the door and standing there is Victoria.)  
Victoria (rushes in past the servant)  
Hello, Henry, I haven’t seen you in forever.   
(She shoves her coat into the servants chest, and whispers). That’s worth more than your head, so bring it back in the same condition m’ kay .  
(Turns back to Henry)  
Sweetie, who do you have here?  
Henry (walks over to Victoria with a stiff grin)  
This is Dorian. He attends our school.  
Victoria  
Well, he’s beautiful. Surprising you’ve never caught my eye, Dorian…   
Dorian  
Gray. Dorian Gray.  
Victoria (Pushes past Henry)  
What a lovely name, we must attend the theatre together sometime.  
Henry  
I’m afraid he can’t do that. He’s with me, Victoria.  
Victoria  
Oh, I see. Well it was nice meeting you Dorian. I hope to see you more.  
Dorian  
Yes, I hope to see you again too.


	8. Henry X Dorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry takes Dorian to his room, you can guess what comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “You will always be fond of me. I represent to you all the sins you never had the courage to commit.”   
> ― Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray

Scene- We are now in Henry’s room, it is a room with high ceilings. It has many inappropriate depictions of men and women on the walls. Some are paintings, not classical, and some are most likely from the internet or a magazine. Let’s just say these “decorations” are not censored, and do not fit in with the type of house it is at all.   
Henry  
Welcome.  
Dorian  
The fuck!(stumbles back)  
Henry  
Oh, do you like them?   
Dorian  
Their a bit much.  
Henry  
I can see where you’re coming from. The average person can’t understand the beauty of the human body like I can.  
Dorian  
I don’t know if that’s it, I think most of these are photoshopped.  
Henry  
Photoshopped or not. Look at this (Henry grabs a male poster off the wall), look at this penis. It’s magnificent.  
Dorian  
Cool…(look around at the large amount of nudes)  
Henry  
Would you like to see mine?  
Dorian  
What! Actual fuck?  
Henry  
You can say no. I’m not forcing anything.  
Dorian  
You’re very attractive.   
Henry  
I know. (Caresses Dorian’s chin)  
Dorian  
I barely know you.  
Henry  
Okay, I’m not forcing you. (Pulls away). I’m not a fucking rapist, all my sex is 100% consensual.  
Dorian  
Yes.   
Henry  
Excuse me?  
Dorian  
I want to do it. I only hesitated because, well, because I haven’t really done it before. I am only a third year.  
Henry  
I’ll teach you.


	9. Doing it...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Dorian talk after doing it.....................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Nothing can cure the soul but the senses, just as nothing can cure the senses but the soul.”   
> ― Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray

Scene: We are still in Henry's room. Henry and Dorian have moved to the bed.  
Dorian  
What did we just do?  
Henry  
I believe that’s called ‘sex’ my friend. I can go over it again, if you’d like.  
Dorian  
No, it’s good. I gotta go. I’m a little frazzled, and I don’t want my butler getting worried about me.  
Henry  
Oh, you have a butler?  
Dorian  
So do you.  
Henry  
(In a pretentious tone) Of course, I’m rich. It’s expected of me.  
Dorian  
Ha, right. I’ll see you later, Harry. (Leaves the bed and heads for the door)  
Henry  
Right, wait a second.(Gets out of bed)  
Dorian (Turns around)  
Uh-huh.  
Henry  
Do me a favor, keep this a secret from Basil.  
Dorian  
Why would I have told Basil. What motivation would I have had to tell Basil!  
Henry  
I just wanted to make sure.  
(Dorian leaves)  
So I can tell him myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a lot of hits, thanks. I was on vacay and didn't bring my laptop. Just some info for anyone that cared.


	10. Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian goes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I have grown to love secrecy. It seems to be the one thing that can make modern life mysterious or marvelous to us. The commonest thing is delightful if only one hides it.”   
> ― Oscar Wilde, The Picture of Dorian Gray

Scene: We are in a large stand alone house in the outskirts of London. This is where Dorian Gray resides.  
Dorian (enters home)  
Victors probably asleep, I should just go to bed.  
(Sees a covered painting)  
Oh that must be my portrait. Basil must have come by when I was at Henrys.  
(Looks at the portrait for a moment)  
I’ll go to bed, and look at the portrait in the morning.  
(Rings the bell for Victor, and in a moment a man in pajamas shows up at the top of the stairs)  
Victor  
What is it sir? Let me rephrase that… what is it that couldn’t wait until morning?  
Dorian  
Wake me tomorrow. Wake me early. That’s all, I’d like eggs tomorrow morning. Goodnight.  
Victor  
Goodnight.


	11. Victor .v. Dorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know I needed to move the plot forward. Establish a character of some sorts for Victor, and move the character on for Dorian. Dorian's tired what can I say. This is a chapter... I think something like it happened in the book. If I'm being honest I'm not even checking anymore I'm going off memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No quote this chapter, I need to save the good ones.

Scene: We are in a large room with a king size bed in the middle and large overflowing curtains over the windows.   
[Victor enters]   
Victor  
Sir, wake up.  
Dorian  
What time is it?  
Victor  
Half past seven.  
Dorian  
Bruh, that’s too early.  
Victor (opens the blinds)  
You’re starting to sound American, sir. A true english gentleman gets up before the sun.  
Dorian (groans)  
And you’re starting to sound like a major prick. Leave me, and close the blinds.  
Victor (Closes the blinds, and then leaving the room)  
I’ll be back at eight.  
Dorian  
How about 11?  
Victor  
10 it is, sir.(leaves)  
[2 and a half hours later]  
Victor (slams the door open)  
It’s 10, sir.  
Dorian  
Alright, alright. I’m up, leave.  
Victor (opens the blinds)  
Alright, I will make eggs as requested.  
Dorian  
I’ll be down in ten minutes.


	12. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian eats some eggs and reads a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look this part isn't gonna be interesting. In the book were I am writing now is the climax.... essentially. But I haven't gotten there yet so I cannot climax my story so I have some scenes mixed up. That's why I have these boring chapters with Dorian just eating breakfast and sleeping. He will soon see the portrait again. It would not be called The Portrait of Dorian Gray without a portrait.

Scene: A dining room. Use your imagination, I don’t know.  
Dorian (enters, sits down)  
Good eggs.  
Victor  
Thank you, sir.  
Dorian  
Did I get any letters?  
Victor  
Yes you did, Lord Henry came by this morning.  
(drops a letter on the table)  
He is a true gentleman, getting up that early.  
Dorian (mumbles)  
Because he’s used to it.  
Victor  
Excuse me, sir?  
Dorian   
Nothing  
(opens the letter)  
Henry has invited me out this evening, to the theatre.  
Victor  
Sounds like a good time.


	13. You're so Vane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian attends a play called Romeo and Juliet and falls in love with one of the actresses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it.”   
> ― William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet

Scene: Dorian is inside the booth of a small theatre house.   
Dorian  
Henry, I seriously can’t believe him. He fucking stood me up.  
Theatre owner Isaacs  
Sir Dorian is there anything we can to make you more comfortable?  
Dorian  
You can leave me alone.   
Isaacs  
Very good, enjoy the show.  
Dorian   
What a hideous man.  
(Lights start blinking)  
Oh, the shows starting, lets see the other hideous actors at this establishment.  
Narrator  
Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
[Two scenes later]  
Nurse  
Now, by my maidenhead, at twelve year old,  
I bade her come. What, lamb! what, ladybird!  
God forbid! Where's this girl? What, Juliet!  
Juliet  
How now! who calls?  
Dorian (Stares at Juliet)  
She’s beautiful. I’ve never seen such beauty.   
(Calls Isaacs in)  
You must help me meet the woman playing Juliet.  
Isaacs  
Of course, sir. After the show you may meet in her dressing room. Her name is Sibyl Vane.


	14. Dressing Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian talks to Sibyl.

Scene: Dorian is in a small dressing room sitting on a stool in front of a mirror. He stares at the portrait on the wall, it is of a man in victorian clothing.  
[Sibyl Vane barges in, and Dorian stands up.]  
Sibyl (Doesn’t see Dorian at first)  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet-  
[spots Dorian]  
Woah- hello, who are you?  
Dorian  
Oh, of course. Hello Sibyl Vane, my name is Dorian Gray.  
Sibyl  
What business do you have in my dressing room, Mr. Gray?  
[She pulls the stool up to the mirror and then proceeds to remove makeup from her face.]  
Dorian  
I saw your play tonight and I thought everyone performed horrendously.  
Sibyl  
Thanks.  
Dorian  
Except you. You were a diamond in the rough, you truly shined on the stage tonight.  
Sibyl (Smiles)  
You have a way with words. Truly like a prince.  
Dorian  
I wouldn’t say that. I was just very taken with you. That sounded weird, I thought you were a true marvel and it would be a shame if I didn’t get to speak with you. And maybe more.  
Sibyl  
How old are you?  
Dorian (awkwardly shifts)   
17  
Sibyl  
And I’m 18, almost 19. Could you handle an older woman?   
Dorian  
I’m sure I’ll be fine.  
Sibyl  
Well then I’ll see you tomorrow night, prince.


	15. The Vanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Vane is pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The only difference between the saint and the sinner is that every saint has a past, and every sinner has a future."-  
> Oscar Wilde  
> (Not The Picture Of Dorian Gray, he did a lot of stuff. )

Scene: We are inside a moderately sized flat inside the west end of London. This is Sibyl Vanes’ flat.  
Sibyl  
Mother I’ve met him.  
Mrs. Vane  
Who?  
Sibyl  
Well I was playing Juliet one night, you know at the theatre. Then I went back to my dressing room and he was waiting for me. And he started complimenting me.  
Mrs. Vane  
Sounds like a creep.  
Sibyl  
I was concerned about how he got into my dressing room at first, and on how he knew my name. But I talked to Mr. Isaacs later and it turns out both of those were due to his fawning nature. Only to the rich, though.  
Mrs. Vane (Looks up with intensity)  
Who is this man? The man that was waiting in your dressing room.  
Sibyl  
A prince.  
Mrs. Vane  
His name, woman!  
Sibyl  
Mother. I don’t need to tell you that.  
Mrs. Vane  
I was fooled by a man richer than me before too, Sibyl. That’s why we're here and your father isn’t.  
[Breathes in a looks into Sibyl’s eyes]  
How much richer is this man.  
Sibyl  
He might, kinda, be a lord.  
Mrs. Vane  
You’re fucking kidding me.  
[Enter James Vane]  
James  
K’ I’m off to Aussy, who wants to say goodbye?


	16. A Chat in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James does not like Dorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars"  
> \- Oscar Wilde

Scene: Were outside of the Vane household, in a small park. James and Sibyl are sitting on a bench chatting it up. We can see the two of them are very close.  
James  
I will miss you very much, Sibyl.  
Sibyl  
I’ll miss you too James, you should go before you miss your flight.  
[She gets up ready to hug James]  
James  
One minute, Sibyl.  
Sibyl (stays standing)  
Okay, what is it?  
James  
Who is this man that you are seeing?  
Sibyl  
He is very kind, and he is handsome. I call him a prince, that’s how charming he is.  
James  
He’s rich enough to be a prince.  
Sibyl (turns away)  
Well maybe, but that means nothing to me. He’s been using his money to support the theatre. Even when I don’t play Juliet he comes and sees me perform.  
James  
I couldn’t care less about how he spends his nights. If he dare steps out of line and hurts you I will kill him.  
Sibyl  
Don’t be so dramatic.  
James  
I’m not being dramatic, I will fly back. Grab a gun and shoot his head off.  
Sibyl  
I’d rather you not, I would die for him. And I know he would never hurt me.  
[She spots a car with it's window open with Dorian laughing]  
Why there he is, Dorian!  
[She yells his name, but Dorian doesn’t notice her]  
James  
Where is he?  
Sibyl  
He just passed.  
James  
Why, I didn’t see him. I think you might be hallucinating.  
Sibyl (irritated)  
You’re going to miss your flight. Come, let’s get going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FIXED IT, sorry sometimes I forget this is suppose to be modern. Don't you just ever ride down a carriage down a major city?


	17. Juliet has no Romeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian doesn't like Sibyl anymore.

Scene: We are at Isaacs theatre, Sibyl is performing as Juliet. Dorian is there, as usual, but something is different tonight. Dorian meets Sibyl in her dressing room.  
Sibyl  
Dorian, how do you think the show was tonight?  
Dorian  
I can’t say it was your best performance.  
Sibyl  
Ha-ha.  
Dorian  
I’m not joking.  
Sibyl  
Why would you say that?  
Dorian [Stares coldly at Sibyl]  
I don’t think this is going to work.  
Sibyl  
My prince!  
[Grabs onto Dorian]  
Dorian  
Let go!  
[Shakes her off]  
I’m no prince, I’m just Dorian Gray. And I’m leaving.  
Sibyl  
Why? You’d never hurt me, I thought you’d never hurt me.  
[Looks at her pill bottle]  
I guess I’ll take some of Juliet’s advice.


	18. The Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian finds out what happened to Sibyl and sees his portrait.

Scene: We are in Dorian’s house, Dorian is asleep in bed. He is eventually awoken by Victor and goes downstairs to his kitchen.  
Dorian  
Victor, make me some toast with cheese… also I’ll have some black tea with one lump of sugar.  
Victor [From the kitchen]  
Of course.  
Dorian [Starts typing on his laptop, eventually checks the news. He looks to the side and sees a note from Henry on the table.]  
Did Henry stop by today?  
Victor  
Yes he was here very early. I told him you were still asleep and he left that note for you.  
Dorian [Reads note]  
Dorian, I see you’re more of a night owl. I stopped by to see your portrait, and also to tell you the news. But I’m sure you’ll read about it eventually…  
Best,   
Harry.  
(Is puzzled)  
What news?  
(Looks back onto the news page, clicks local. Reads headline)  
Local actress, Sibyl Vane, takes her life in dressing room.   
(Jumps out of chair, and slams computer)  
What? No, she… no she couldn’t have, when would she have? I, I don’t understand.  
(Looks at covered portrait)  
What?  
(Walks over, and throws off the cover, Dorian falls over)  
How is this possible?  
[The portrait of Dorian Gray has taken in Dorian’s sins showing Dorian’s selfishness and materialism on the outside instead of the inside. The portrait will get uglier as Dorian ages, while Dorian stays the same. And the more hate Dorian shows the more wretched the portrait will look. Sibyl Vane being the portraits first victim.]


	19. Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry comes over. Him and Dorian have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, so I read the book earlier this year things are getting foggy. Dorian sees the portrait before he hears the news about Sibyl. He sees it when he gets home from the theatre and is like "well that's weird." And then the next day (which is this chapter) Henry comes over and is like "Sibyl Vane commuted suicide last night." In which then Dorian puts the two together.

Scene: We are still in Dorian’s house. Dorian is freaking the fuck out and suddenly the door bell rings.  
Dorian (yells)  
For heaven's sake answer it, Victor.  
Victor  
I’m going.  
(Their are mumbles coming from the front door, Dorian recognizes one of the voices as Henry’s)  
Henry  
Well, shit, dude.  
Dorian  
What?  
Henry  
Um, Sibyl Vane?  
Dorian  
Yeah…  
Henry  
Did you see her that night?  
Dorian (covers the portrait and walks over to Henry)  
I might have broken up with her.  
Henry  
What?  
Dorian  
I broke up with her, I stopped finding her interesting. She kinda just became a bland common actor after a while, I don’t wanna talk about it, it’s insensitive considering what’s happened.  
Henry  
Dude, she’s dead.  
Dorian (snaps)  
I KNOW THAT!  
Henry   
Well, how are you feeling?  
Dorian (looks at portrait)  
Not great.  
Henry  
She probably had other issues, you breaking up with her couldn’t have been the only thing that prompted her killing herself.  
Dorian  
I don’t know, she seemed happy. We didn’t talk much, I guess.  
Henry  
No happy person kills themself.  
Dorian  
But I think I was a good thing in her life.  
Henry  
Whatever man, nobody’s gonna blame you.  
Dorian  
Her family will.  
Henry  
How’s her family gonna know you were even there? Who you are in the first place? Or what you did? You never met them, and she didn’t leave a note.  
Dorian  
She didn’t?  
Henry  
No, she just died there in her dressing room, alone.   
[The portrait grows more gruesome]


	20. The Portrait is Ruining Everything!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil comes over and wants the portrait for a competition.

Scene: It has been two days since Sibyl Vane has died, we are still at Dorian Gray’s house. He is more shocked by the changing of the portrait then the death of Sibyl.   
Dorian  
Victor, did I get any mail?  
Victor (pouring tea)  
No, sir. Basil Hallward, stopped by while you were out though expecting to see the portrait of you.   
(Looks over at the portrait)  
Which you haven’t even uncovered in these weeks since he sent it to you.  
Dorian  
I dislike the picture. It shows a forever youth (eye twitches), it’s unrealistic.  
Victor  
I saw it for a brief moment, I thought it encaptured you perfectly.  
Dorian (stares at the covered portrait)  
You may leave.  
[Victor leaves]  
Why do you haunt me? Did you hear my wish? This isn’t what I wanted? What do you want me to do, are you going to haunt me forever?  
(The portrait stays there, saying nothing, Dorian runs over to the portrait and uncovers it. Seeing the horrid face.)  
Well? What’s the message here? Are you here just to torture me, to remind me of what I can’t take back. I don’t regret breaking up with Sibyl, she was bland.  
(The portrait stares back with its ugly face, saying nothing)  
Shut up!  
[There's a knock at the door]  
Victor will you please get that!  
Victor  
I’m getting it.  
(Victor opens the door and Basil rushes in, saying “hi” to Victor, and then running straight to Dorian)  
Basil  
Dorian, it’s been so long, what’s happening with you?  
Dorian (fumbles to cover the portrait, manages to cover it in time)  
Nothing, nothing is happening in my life. Boring as always.  
Basil  
That’s not true. You have a very interesting life. Your always going to parties and such.  
Dorian (awkward)  
Hahaaa, what brings you here Basil?  
Basil  
Well I sent in a picture of that portrait to a competition the school is holding in France, and it won! I came to see if I could get it back so it could be displayed in a museum there.  
Dorian  
No. I don’t think so, I really like this portrait, I really need it here with me, here.  
Basil  
Here? It’s still covered.  
Dorian  
I just, It’s so great that I need to take little bits of its beauty in everyday before I can hang it up for the world.  
Basil (confused as fudge)  
Okay.  
Dorian  
And it’s really better that only I see it for now I don’t want to be jealous that other people get to see it.  
Basil  
But you own the portrait and its of you, you’d be jealous if people just saw it in your house?  
Dorian  
Yep, that’s my logic.  
Basil  
Okay, man whatever. I gave you the portrait and you own it I can force you to give it to me it just would’ve been nice to have one of my works in a museum. I consider it my best work.  
(walks towards the door)  
Bye Dorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this crappy ass version of The Portrait of Dorian Gray, please let me know if you actually like it and didn't just click it cause you heard of Dorian Gray and saw it was a love triangle and were like "hmm sounds interesting." OR the other stupider reason you wanted a fan fiction option of spark notes, do not do that please, this is similar but please read the book. I'm getting to the part of the book which will be super hard to write (in this style anyway) so let me know if I should write it and if not I'll just focus on school work. I feel like 150 hits is a lot for a 120 year old book about a bunch of white materialistic dudes, you gotta get the message for it to be a good book. Materialism is bad, being a self- centered person is bad, being a dick is bad. NOBODY IN THIS BOOK YOU SHOULD LIKE!! Except for the victims, even then at times it like I don't really feel bad for them. I'm going to into this. Use this is your next class conversation about Dorian Gray.


	21. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian makes a plan to hide to portrait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The truth is rarely pure and never simple."  
> \- Oscar Wilde.

Scene: Basil has left and Dorian is left pondering what to do with the changing portrait of himself.  
Dorian (pacing)  
Curse me! Was it me who made you this way? What is it that made you this way? Have I changed too?  
(The portrait is silent)  
I know I should call Mr. Hubbard. He has many handymen, they can help me move it to the attic before Victor gets too suspicious.  
(The portraits ugly face stares back at Dorian)  
Shut up!  
(Calls Victor)  
Oh Victor, will you please come here?  
(Victor enters from another room)  
Victor  
How can I help?  
Dorian  
I need you to go on an errand, please go summon Mr. Hubbard for me and tell him I need two of his strongest men.  
(A thought occurs to Dorian)  
Also summon Mrs. Leaf to clean up this mess.  
Victor  
Now, sir?  
Dorian  
Yes now!  
Victor  
I’m leaving.  
Dorian  
He can be a complete imbecile sometimes, I swear. But at least he won’t see you, if all goes to plan.  
(the portrait is still)


	22. Hubbard & Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Hubbard comes over and helps Dorian out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There are only two tragedies in life: one is not getting what one wants, and the other is getting it."  
> \- Oscar Wilde   
> (But you already knew that).

Scene: Mr. Hubbard comes over for some lifting, he brings two lifters.  
Mr. Hubbard  
Will they do, Dorian?  
Dorian [Looks up at the tall men]  
Yes, I believe they will do just fine.  
Mr. Hubbard  
Well what do you need lifting, my boy.  
Dorian [comes out of trance]  
Of course, come over here.  
[Hubbard and lifters follow Dorian]  
I have this painting, but I just don’t like it that much. I think I want to hide… eh- hem put it away in my attic. You know so I can put it out of my mind.  
Mr. Hubbard  
Yes, that makes complete sense. I wouldn’t want a painting that I didn’t like hanging in my home either. Your home is supposed to be sacred, a place of comfort, a place to kick up your feet at the end of the day, a place-  
Dorian  
Yes, I believe I get the idea Mr. Hubbard.  
Mr. Hubbard  
Well, anyways you should show us this attic of yours.  
Dorian  
Of course, follow me.  
(Goes to the stairs leading upstairs)  
First door on your left, the stairs lead to the attic.  
Mr. Hubbard  
Okay men, grab the painting.  
(The lifters go and come back with the painting. As they are passing Dorian stares at it and feels it’s cold stare right back on him.)  
Dorian  
Thank you, Mr. Hubbard.  
Mr. Hubbard  
My pleasure. What was the painting genre and medium?  
Dorian  
It was just a horrendous oil portrait.  
Mr. Hubbard  
Of you?  
Dorian  
Yes.  
Mr. Hubbard  
Well whoever the artist is, he or she must not be very good to capture you in a horrendous way.  
Dorian  
Yes, he must not be very good. You’re right.  
(Dorian watches the portrait retreat up the stairs)


	23. In the Attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian has a nice chat with the portrait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "To lose one parent may be regarded as a misfortune; to lose both looks like carelessness."  
> \- Oscar Wilde.

Scene: Dorian is in his attic, light shines in through the skylight. The attic is covered in dust. All Dorian can see are things that he doesn’t want to remember, and probably should forget.  
Dorian: I didn’t want to come back up here again.  
(looks at the portrait.)  
I needed to check that you got up here. Those attractive lifters might be well… attractive, but I don’t know them. And you well you’re  
(Bends down in front of the portrait)  
You’re something that I can’t just get rid of but I don’t want to see or remember ever again.  
Voice:  
 _I might grow dust in this attic, but while I do this I also will take on your true face and your sins. You’ll think of me forever. You’ll never escape me Dorian Gray. Because I will be engraved on your face._  
Dorian (Jolts up)  
The fuck? I don’t understand.  
(Silence)  
What?  
(Silence)  
I don’t care anyway. Screw you portrait, screw Basil. Screw anyway and everything who has anything to do with you. Including myself, because I’m an idiot for ever even liking how you looked in the first place.  
(silence)  
I’m leaving  
(Walks away and sees a beauty shot lying on the floor. A woman with dark eyes and dark hair is staring at him. He turns his head quickly and walks away).


	24. Newspaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian reads the newspaper which Henry has left for him, but you know who reads those things anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Life is too important to be taken seriously."-  
> Oscar Wilde

Scene: Dorian has just locked the attic door behind him. He takes a deep breath and walks downstairs. He finds that Victor has returned and is in the library.   
Dorian  
Hello Victor.  
Takes a seat at a table.  
Victor  
Hello Dorian.  
Dorian  
Tea?  
Victor  
If you would look or smell just a bit to your right you would find it has already been made for you. And your grandfather does not pay me to be your hands, because last time I checked they were not broken.   
He placed down a book, and leaves the room.  
Dorian  
What’s got him so stuck up?  
Next to Dorian is a newspaper.  
Victor must have been reading this, oh but what’s this?  
There is a post- it in one of the pages it reads- Hey love~ thought you oughta know about this article, it’s a lame newspaper thing...local ya’know.  
What? Sibyl Vane? Possible murder? I’m so done with these bored middle aged suburban folks coming up with illogical conspiracy theories.   
Dorian throws the newspaper on the floor, and buries his face in his hands. A servant passes.   
Hey you!  
Servant  
Yes, master Dorian.  
Dorian  
I want you to go to Lord Henry’s house.  
Servant  
Okay, for what purpose.  
Dorian  
Tell him to give me a book.   
Servant  
What book?  
Dorian  
I don’t give a fuck. Tell him to choose a book, I need some new reading material.   
Dorian can feel the wretchedness of the portrait from the attic, the whispers grow loud in his ears of everlasting materialism and horribleness.   
Just make sure it doesn’t suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry peeps, I've been at school (or as our old pal Oscar would call it University, or Uni).


End file.
